


Avoiding Arrest

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Come Eating, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottom Dean, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morally Dubious Castiel, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Police Officer Castiel, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “I’ll do anything, I swear, just please don’t arrest me. I made a mistake.” Dean watched blue eyes stare at him and his own dropped to the badge, “Please Officer Novak. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he hung his head and stared at the ground in fear until a warm hand grabbed his chin to tilt his head up.“Anything?”





	Avoiding Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean winced at the sound of sirens and tried his hardest to stop swaying but the world wasn’t cooperating. He was a little fuzzy and pleasantly buzzed but that sound would destroy anyone’s happiness. His eyes closed and he offered up a silent prayer that the officer was stupid enough not to realize he smelled like alcohol.

A flashlight shined in his face and Dean released a groan at the flash of pain it caused him. His arm came up to shield himself and he could hear footsteps coming closer to him.

“What are you doing out here this late?” the voice was lower and Dean blinked when he moved his arm to look at the officer.

“Ummm.” his mind scrambled to come up with a god excuse but truthfully he had nothing. “Thought it was a nice night for a walk?” it was horrible to his own ears and the arching of a dark brow let him know the officer agreed.

“A nice night for a  _walk_?” the tone was more than skeptical and Dean bit his bottom lip as he shifted on his feet. The man stepped closer and Dean could hear him breathe in the air. “Have a little drink while on your walk?”

“I can explain.” though he really couldn’t. Being very obviously a teenager did not excuse him for drinking and wandering around in the dark. At least he wasn’t driving. Thank God for small miracles.

“I’m sure it would be a very interesting story. What’s your name?”

Dean swallowed roughly, wanting to lie and knowing that would get him nowhere. “Dean Winchester.”

“Well, Dean Winchester, I’m going to need you to blow on this.” the officer held something out.

That was when Dean recognized the breathalyzer and felt his hands tremble. Underage drinking. He was going to get arrested for underage drinking and his parents were going to kill him. This was a nightmare.

“Look please I’m sorry.” he stammered even as he stared at it, “I’m so sorry and I  _swear_  I’ll never drink again until I’m legal just please don’t arrest me.” he stared up with pleading eyes and his lip trembled despite the fact that he tried to control it.

But the only thing he could see in his mind was the disappointed looks of his parents and it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stand that. He couldn’t.

“I’ll do anything, I swear, just please don’t arrest me. I made a mistake.” Dean watched blue eyes stare at him and his own dropped to the badge, “Please Officer Novak. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he hung his head and stared at the ground in fear until a warm hand grabbed his chin to tilt his head up.

“Anything?”

“Yes. If you don’t arrest me I’ll do  _anything_.” he couldn’t get arrested. His mind was scrambling and trying to find some way to get out of this when the officer spoke. Dean knew it was probably stupid to try to _bribe_ an office but he was desperate.

“If you let me fuck you I won’t arrest you.”

The words had everything stopping and Deans swallowed roughly at the words. “If you  _fuck me_?’ his voice broke and his ass clenched at the thought.

“Yes.” the man stared at him and that’s when Dean finally got a good look at the older man standing before him.

The officer had stubble, a strong jaw, bright blue eyes, messy dark hair and put all together it was a handsome picture. Dean was sure the man had no problem finding someone willing to have sex with him. He shifted and looked around at the darkness around them before looking back at the man in front of him.

“Here?” it was kind of croaked but the man shook his head. Would it be in the car? The ground? Over the hood?

“No. We’ll go somewhere else.” and a hand landed on Dean’s shoulder to guide him forward before he found himself being pushed into the backseat of the police car.

The roads seem to twist and turn as they went further out of town, down a back road and Dean had no idea where they were when the car pulled to a stop. It idled for a second before the officer shut it off and got out without a word.

He pulled the door open, “Hands behind your back.” the command had a shiver running down Dean’s back and he swallowed nervously as the man took him to the front of the car. “ _Stay_.” The tone left no room for argument and only room for obedience.

Officer Novak went back to the car and Dean could see him rummaging around for something before he came up with a couple packets.

“So sex for a get out of jail free card?” Dean managed and watched the man pause. His heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots even as his alcohol fuzzy brain tried to drag him back into the lazy kind of thoughts from before.

“Yes. That’s the deal.” the words were almost clipped and Dean shifted. Part of him wondered if he should tell the man he’d never done this before but he pushed that thought out of his head. It might just make the office get off on it even more if he knew he was taking Dean’s virginity.

Even drunk Dean wasn’t going to give that away.

Fingers worked quick and Dean’s pants ended up down his legs, hobbling him, as the officer moved him closer to the car. It was warm to the touch but the cool night air seemed to be helping it as Dean was bent over the hood.

Now his bare ass was presented for the officer and Dean felt his face flush when fingers spread his cheeks apart to expose him even more to the officer’s gaze. “Look at that tight little hole.” it was admiring and Dean could hear the lust in the voice. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he was doing to get out of an arrest. “I bet you’re nice and tight.” Officer Novak thumbed at Dean’s tight rim and Dean stopped breathing at the sensation. It felt different.  "I’m going to wreck your ass.” 

A gasp escaped at the words accompanied with the press of a finger rubbing harder and Dean’s hands rattled the cuffs as Officer Novak tsked at him.

The lube packets had nowhere near enough lube considering the size of the officer’s cock and the fact that Dean had never taken anything up his ass larger than one finger. And that finger had been curiosity before he’d switched back to simply jerking himself off.

* * *

Castiel poured some lube on his fingers and wasted little time working a finger into the teenager’s plump ass. He swore at the tight feeling and how Dean clenched around him as he sank his finger inside. Castiel pumped it a few times before he started to work in a second that had Dean whining at the stretch and burn.

Younger males were always so vocal getting stretched and then fucked raw.

He preferred younger partners for both their sensitivity and how vocal they were. Dean’s fingers were twitching where they rested behind his back and Castiel could see how the teenager’s body tensed at the pain of being stretched open too quickly on two large fingers.

It was a small, tight hole and a bit of pain was always expected when being stretched.

Castiel pressed his fingers deeper, scissoring and pumping them, as he felt Dean’s hole tight around him until it seemed to relax enough for another finger. He made quick work prepping Dean, stretching and crooking, before pulling them out satisfied the teen wouldn’t be injured when he fucked in. Another lube packet was poured directly into Dean’s clenching hole and Castiel set about putting on a condom.

It wouldn’t do to leave DNA behind on the off-chance the teenager tried to report him. He stroked down his long, thick cock and guided himself forward until the tip of his cock pushed past the teenager’s rim to inch inside.

The hole he was pushing into was tight and hot and  _perfect_. That was exactly what he would use to describe Dean’s ass as he gripped onto the teenager so he could start thrusting forward in quick bursts until he was finally buried inside.

His balls pressed up against a round, fuckable ass and Dean’s hole gripped him like a vice.

The whines and moans, broken and choked gasps, only pushed him forward as he panted and grinned at the sight before him as he fucked forward. He enjoyed the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from the teenager’s ass, splitting that tiny hole wide open, as he started up a quick rhythm that had more of those broken sounds escaping into the night air.

"Virgin tight.” he groaned and dug in his fingers to press Dean down harder against the hood of the car. ‘You’ve got such a greedy ass. Taking my thick cock like a professional.”

* * *

Dean wouldn’t deny the thick comment because it felt like he was being split in two as the officer started to pound into him and pain slowly started to fade as his ass adjusted to being fucked for the very first time. Skin slapped against skin, balls hitting him, as the officer kept a firm grip on him and moaned his pleasure.

It was rough and violent and Dean couldn’t catch his breath at the way it felt to be stretched so wide. He’d never imagined losing his virginity like this nor had he thought it would hurt. " _Oh_.” it punched out of him in a whoosh as the officer moved one of his hands to close down where Dean’s wrists were cuffed.

“So glad I found you.” Dean heard the words but he was too focused on being fucked hard. His ass was going to be sore and he’d be lucky if sitting down didn’t have him wincing each time. “Perfect ass.” the words were rougher now and Dean could feel the wild pace in which the older man started moving as he started slamming up against Dean. “You were made to be fucked. Pretty and vocal.”

He didn’t know how long he’d been bent over the police car but now moans were escaping him when the officer’s cock hit his prostate. Pleasure tried coiling inside him, his cock hardening, as Officer Novak kept pounding away against his ass until the man finally came with a snarl.

It was near inhuman and Dean whined when the cuffs dug into his back as the police officer draped over him, hips moving lazily, until he shifted back to pull out.

The condom was pulled off, disposed of and Dean didn’t know what he’d done with it but his ass hurt and a whine escaped him when shifting only had more pain shooting up his spine. “What a ride.” a hand smacked against Dean’s ass and had him jerking with a whimper escaping into the still night.

Officer Novak pulled Dean off the car and guided him to his knees as Dean looked up at him with a flushed face.

“You want to clean me off?” he arched a brow and Dean’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he stared at the now soft cock in front of him. It was huge even now and he wondered how it had fit inside him. He leaned forward and shifting he started to suck on the older man’s cock. 

Mentally Dean hoped he was doing this right because he didn’t want Officer Novak to change his mind about arresting him. Fingers in his hair kept him in position and tightened as Dean went about his task, cleaning the man off, before those same fingers were tugging him back.

“It’s a pity I couldn’t come on your face as well.” there was a wistful note to the voice, “You would look so pretty covered in come especially with those cocksucking lips.” Officer Novak smirked at Dean’s darkening flush and Dean wished there was no moon out because it was giving the man far too good of a view of him. “Alright up.” he helped Dean to his feet and guided him back to the car.

“Cuffs?” Dean managed but the man arched a brow. “Please, Sir.” he kept his voice low, eyes down in submission, and it earned him freedom as the handcuffs were removed. Dean wasted little time as he reached down to pull his pants up so there was no more fear of falling and he wasn’t continuously exposed to the officer’s gaze. 

Slowly he climbed into the backseat, wincing in pain and biting back a whimper. He heard the door click shut as he settled back. His ass hurt and he shifted but nothing he did made it feel better as the man slid back behind the steering wheel.

“Next time I catch you committing a crime it is going to take far more than a rough fuck in the middle of nowhere to avoid being arrested.”

Dean looked out the window in humiliation. He could hear both the warning and the promise in those rough words as Officer Novak started the car to head back into town.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like Officer Castiel (I'm sure there are at least a couple). After catching Dean once you just know Officer Novak is going to keep an eye out on Dean after that.


End file.
